Aardbewoners -Deel 2
Aardbewoners -Deel 2''is de 23e aflevering van het 3e seizoen van Steven Universe. Synopsis Amethist probeert wraak te nemen in de Beta-Kraamkamer. Het verhaal Steven, Amethist en Peridoot ontdekken dat Jaspis ook in de Beta-Kraamkamer is. Amethist probeert een geheime aanval te doen, maar Jaspis heeft het door. Steven komt bij Amethist om haar te kunnen beschermen, en Peridoot komt ook om Jaspis te proberen aan te vallen met haar metaal krachten, maar dat mislukt. Amethist wilt Jaspis alleen bevechten en gooit Steven aan de kant, en begint meteen met aanvallen. Jaspis voelt geen pijn, en na een harde klap gebeurt er ook niets. Jaspis mept zeer hard terug en Amethist valt terug naar Steven. Steven legt uit dat alleen Jaspis zegt dat ze op haar moet lijken, en zegt daarna dat Amethist moet zijn wat ze wilt zijn. Dan pakt Steven Amethist op en geeft een knuffel, en fuseren. Een fusie van Steven en Amethist komt en weet haar naam niet. Peridoot zegt dat de naam niet uitmaakt en dat ze Jaspis moet verslaan. Ze roept haar wapen op, dat een soort jo-jo is, en zegt dat ze een Rozen Kwarts met een Amethist is, en dat is een Rook Kwarts. Ze valt gelijk Jaspis aan, en slaat Jaspis tegen een muur. Een hoop beschadigde stenen en gefuseerde edelsteen scherven rennen weg. Jaspis probeert ze nog tegen te houden maar dat mislukt. Er zijn er nog een paar over en Jaspis fuseert met het monster uit de polen. Er komt een half beschadigde steen-fusie uit, en valt Rook Kwarts aan. Rook Kwarts pakt een paar van haar wapens en maakt een wind storm, en de half beschadigde steen fusie valt uit elkaar. Het beschadigde monster rent weg en Jaspis begint te beschadigen. Rook Kwarts valt hierdoor uit elkaar. Steven wilt Jaspis helpen, maar ze accepteert dat niet. Ze zegt dat dit de truc was die ''Ze al eerder had gebruikt. Jaspis zegt dat Roos dat ook met Peridoot heeft gedaan, waarop Peridoot zegt dat de Aarde het verdiend om beschermt te worden. Jaspis wordt volledig beschadigt, en wilt gaan aanvallen. Maar Peridoot gebruikt haar metaal krachten en duwt een ijzeren pilaar door Jaspis heen, en verlaat haar vorm. Amethist bubbelt haar, en Steven, Amethist en Peridoot warpen terug naar de schuur. Wanneer ze aankomen zien ze Granaat, Parel en Lapis Lazuli, die de teruggekeerde groep Robijnen in water bubbels heeft gedaan. Kenmerken Personages * Steven * Amethist * Peridoot * Rook Kwarts (debuut) * Jaspis * Sneeuw Monster * Onbekende Jasper Fusie * Rozen Kwarts (genoemd) * Roze Diamant (genoemd) * Gele Diamant (genoemd) * Beschadigde Stenen (cameo) * Water Beer (cameo) * Granaat (niets zegent) (cameo) * Parel (niets zegent) (cameo) * Lapis Lazuli (niets zegent) (cameo) * Robijn (Doc) * Robijn (Beentje) * Robijn (Navie) * Robijn (Armpje) * Robijn (Oogball) * Malachiet (niet met naam genoemd) Objecten * Injector * Dodend Oog Locaties * Bèta Kraamkamer * De Schuur * Edelsteen Tempel (genoemd) Muziek Liedjes * Geen Instrumentale Liedjes * Return to the Beach/ Jasper * Smoky Quartz Clips de:Earthlings en:Earthlings es:Terrícolas pl:Klejnoty z Planety Ziemia pt-br:Terráqueas ru:Earthlings